


James Wesley

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom James, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Hurt James, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, No Beta, OCC - Freeform, POV James, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Top Fisk, top matt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: Au: James Wesley  ha sido esclavo de Fisk durante quince años, que sucede cuando se escapa y se encuentra con el enmascarado Daredevil.mal resumen lo admito.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Estos personajes, no son míos sino de Stan Lee y Marvel.
> 
> Lamento, las faltas de ortografias y gramaticales es que no tengo Beta, espero que les guste es mi primer James/Matt.

James Wesley

Maldito Wilson Fisk, no podía creer que durante los quince años que Wilson me haya secuestrado sigue abusando de mí, y no solo por palabras verbales si no, físicamente también, desde que me rescato viviendo en la calle, me ha violado desde que tengo memoria, me ha amenazado que no le digiera a nadie o yo moriría, y por eso llevo trabajando con él en contra de mi voluntad.

Sé que hecho cosas terribles pero es culpa de ese maldito, pero prefiero estar en la cárcel que estar con este degenerado, pero sé que él jamás me dejara libre, me buscara donde me encuentre, no hay forma de escapar de Wilson Fisk, hasta deseo que el hombre enmascarado me atrapara y me lleve con la policía así para ya no ver a mi violador, pero Fisk siempre me tenía con guardaespaldas para que no cometiera una estupidez como entregarme, el solo quiere mi cuerpo, no sé cuánto tiempo voy aguantar estando en merced de este monstruo.

Ahora no sé cómo después de tanta tortura por fin me pude escapar de Fisk, después de que me golpeara y violara de mi por millonésima vez, ahora corría por mi vida, mientras era perseguido por Francis y los guardaespaldas, después de que dejara inconsciente a Wilson, Salí de prisa del departamento, antes que ellos vieron a su jefe desmayado, y fueran luego a perseguirme.

Salí con los bóxer ya que no me arriesgaría en ponerme mi ropa y me atraparan, así que ahora estoy medio desnudo, golpeado y con mis lentes, corriendo lo más rápido que mis pies descansos podían, hasta que choque con algo duro que hizo que levantara mi mirada para ver al hombre enmascarado ya con un traje rojo, lo vería enojado en su mirada y yo me puse pálido no espéramelo encontrado, cuando me sujeto con muchas fuerza sacándome un gemido de dolor, ya que toco unos de mis heridas abiertas y eso cambio su mirada de furioso a una de preocupación, pero debo de estar imaginando, por el dolor y con esa última mirada por fin me desmayó al saber que por lo menos ya no estaré en las garras de Fisk.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, hasta que abrí los ojos, lo veo todo borroso, no sabía, dónde estaba, solo sé que lo último que recuerdo es que el enmascarado me tenía sujetado a el con fuerza, hasta desmayarme de dolor.

Trato de buscar donde quiera que están mis lentes, hasta que noto una mano, pone mis lentes en mis manos y rápido veo la persona que las tenías, casi me desmayo de nuevo al ver que ahora la persona qué tuvo mis lentes es el abogado Matt Murdock, que me observaba con sus lentes escarlata, aunque sabía que era ciego, su mirada intimida y más porque se ve serio y yo traigo saliva temeroso de que me va a ocurrir ahora no soportaría ser violado de nuevo.

Observo a mi alrededor y observo que estoy en una habitación oscura, algo amueblada, por lo que veo estaba en la casa de Murdock, me observo y noto que tenía vendajes casi todo mi cuerpo, excepto mis piernas , de pronto mi pánico comenzó a subir cuando me doy cuenta que alguien tuvo que curarme y más en esa área íntima, veo que su rostro cambio una de serio a una de mucha preocupación sintiendo que estaba entrando en pánico antes de sentir su mano suave por mi hombro tratando de calmarme.

\- Tranquilo estas, seguro, nadie te hará daño nunca más Wesley – dijo una voz profunda como la del hombre enmascarado y eso me alarmo más al, saber que el era la persona que hacia justicia por su propia mano y adivinando mis pensamientos maldijo en voz alta y continuo hablando – yo te juro que estaras a salvo conmigo James y hare pagar caro a Fisk con todo el daño que ha hecho - continuo diciendo y yo no podía apartar su mirada en sus lentes.

\- Por favor no me hagas daño, me entregaré lo juro pero no me hagas daño por favor – dije con voz rota, antes de apartarme de su toque y pararme de la cama antes de darme con el suelo ya que tenía las piernas débiles y eso hizo que gimiera de dolor .

\- Yo no te haré daño, Wesley tranquilo, no te voy a entregar necesito tu ayuda, por favor no debes tener miedo de mi – me dijo acercándose donde yo estaba, estoy impresionado de como se movía con facilidad con su ceguera me pregunto cómo aprendió a ser flexible y sentir los sentimientos de los demás solo por escuchar, como adivinando mis pensamientos me responde – te contaré todas tus curiosidades sobre mi y como soy Daredevil, pero antes debes de tranquilizarte y confiar en mí que yo no te voy a lastimar – termino decir y eso hizo que mi corazón saltara de una manera impresionante al saber que todavía estaba asustado y curiosidad y Matt lo adivino así como si nada.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve tratando de tranquilizarme sin aparta mis ojos de mi salvador, hasta que me calme y vi cómo una mano se extendía a mí y comenzaba a levantarme yo se la aceptó ya con menos temor sabiendo que él no es tan monstro como Fisk, con esos pensamientos me dan náuseas, Matt debe de sospechar mi malestar por qué de repente me acuesta con cuidado a la cama y se va a no sé dónde pero regresa con un vaso de agua y yo se lo agradezco antes de beberlo hasta vaciarla y dejarla en la mesita de noche.

\- Gracias – contestó con voz ronca y observando cómo comenzaba moverse de un lado a otro sin su bastón – Como piensas en que voy a ayudar – seguí hablando y veo cómo para de repente su caminata y se dirige a mí.  
  
\- Necesito que testifiques en contra de él y decirle la policía lo que ese desgraciado te hicieron – dijo con voz sería y yo me hecho a reír ya que él no sabe lo poderoso que es mi ex jefe.

\- Qué más quisiera, pero tú bien sabes que Fisk me tiene en sus manos, es imposible que pueda testificar en su contra, además contando que la mitad de la policía está sobornada por Fisk – confesé triste jamás me podré liberarme de ese mounstro y observó como la mirada de Matt cambio una de tristeza y llevo una mano a la mía y la apretó con suavidad, yo siento que mi corazón va estallar ya que nunca nadie se ha preocupado por mi, y mucho menos el defensor Daredevil.

\- Pero pronto la verdad saldrá de la luz y créeme cuando sepan la clase que Fisk es todos van a caer presos, incluyendo las personas que soborno - se escuchaba su voz sincera regalándome una sonrisa alentadora.

\- Yo también voy a caer preso y estaré de nuevo con el, cuando eso ocurra – sentí que mi pánico volvía a estar alto, ya que de repente siento sus dos manos en las mías y hace que lo mire y esta serio de nuevo.

\- Tu no vas a ir a la carcel, por lo que se tu nada más estás allí para el, no es así solo para complacerlo sexualmente, no es así tú no has asesinado alguien o si James – me preguntó firme esperando mi respuesta.

\- No, el solo me tenía encerrado en un cuarto y solo salía con sus guardaespaldas haciendo pequeños favores, que nada tenía que ver en sus asquerosos negocios por suerte para mí - dije aliviado que por primera vez estaba encerrado en ese cuarto aunque me tenía amarrado y amordazado, no había estado en sus planes malvados o asesinado akguien.

\- Vez tu no eres culpable y si lo fueras, yo te defendería Weasley – dijo y yo solo lo miro confundido y nervioso por su aclaración no se por qué pero me hace sentir seguro y protegido.

\- ¿Por que? ¿por qué me defenderías? – pregunté confundido y sentía que mi corazón saltaría de mi pecho por su respuesta.

\- Por qué no quiero que dañen a la persona que estoy enamorado – dijo y yo solo abro los ojos más de la cuenta, el me ama pero como si apenas, nos conocemos, bueno no tanto una vez me lo encontré, cuando Fisk me dio permiso para ir a comprarme algo, después de que me comporté muy bien en la hora del sexo, que obviamente deteste, así que ese día choque accidentalmente con Matt, aunque casi nos hablamos por los escoltas de Fisk, hasta que pasaron días y cuando podía salir me lo encontraba en todos lado, no le di importancia hasta ahora que me estaba confesando que me ama.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté incrédulo no esperando esa respuesta y fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de mi boca.

\- Te amo James, desde que chocamos en aquel supermercado sentí atracción, primero pensé que eras la mano derecha de Wilson, pero luego como hablabas tímido y con voz sospechosa, sabia que no eras una mala persona Weasley, por eso te seguí para saber si estabas bien y por eso siempre nos encontrábamos cuando Fisk te dejaba salir, hasta ayer que te encontré corriendo, asustado y medio desnudo y herido que ya me decidí hacerme cargo de ti, te prometo que ese maldito no te vuelva a tocar como me llamo Matt, yo lo único que quiero hacer es que seas feliz, por eso esa noche después de que Claire, la persona que cura mis heridas, me confesó que haz sido abusado por Fisk, me prometí que te iba a cuidar y que no cayeras otra vez en su garras, por qué te amo, a pesar que tú no sientas lo mismo por mí, siempre estaré contigo – termino decir y yo solo lo miro sorprendido y con lágrimas en los ojos, nunca pensé que Alguien me amará, sobretodo Matt Murdock quien es Daredevil, y que me ama a pesar que estoy completamente roto aún así quiera estar conmigo.

\- A pesar, que fui violado y que apenas me conoces, aun así me amas - pregunte con voz ronca no creyendo lo que decía, observo como una mano las lleva a sus lentes, para quitárselos y por primera vez veo sus ojos azules, aunque no podía ver, tenía los ojos muy hermosos, yo siento que me sonrojo por sus ojos, observo como pone una mano en mi mejilla y eso hace que me ruborice más, y que seguro Matt ya se dio cuenta de mi acelerado que esta mi Corazón.

\- Por supuesto que si James, no me importa si fuiste violado yo aun así te amo y te protegeré, habrá mucho tiempo en conocernos mejor, no te estoy pidiendo que me digas que me amas, porque sé que ahora andas muy confundido, pero por favor darme la oportunidad de conocerte y cuidar de ti, por favor Wesley confía en mi para no hacerte daño – termino decir yo lo miraba más asombrado, nunca me espere esas palabras de Matthew, pero sé que dice la verdad, con esa mirada seria que tenía en su rostro, aparto mi mirada de su mano y dejo caer mis ojos de las manos nerviosos, nunca en mi vida estaba tan confundido como estoy ahora, él me quiere, hará todo lo que fuera para verme feliz no sé qué pensar.

\- No sé qué decirte Murdock – conteste apenas encontrando mi voz y volviéndolo a ver en esos ojos apagados de Matt, que me tenían atrapados solo con verlos.

\- No Digas nada, solo pensaras lo que te dije en conocernos mejor – me respondió dándome una pequeña sonrisa, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

\- Está bien lo pensare Matt – respondí y de repente comienzo a bostezar.

\- Lo mejor es que descanses James, cuando despiertes vamos a conocernos mejor – dijo y se paró de la silla que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahorita que estaba sentado, y siento que un beso en mi frente y me sonrojo, antes de apartarse y con cuidado deja mis lentes en la mesita de noche.

\- Gracias Matt – eso fue lo único que dije antes de caer dormido, no sin antes ver esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 

_Estaba en la habitación, donde Fisk me tenía secuestrado, desde que tenía quince años, estoy atado en la cama desnudo y amordazado con una mordaza de bola negra, estaba mirando impotente como Fisk entraba en la habitación con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro._

_\- Vaya pero mira quien despertó de su sueño de belleza – se burló, y viendo con satisfacción que estaba peleando con las cuerdas que me sostenían y gimiendo palabras amortiguadas por mi mordaza._

_\- Estas listo lo que pienso hacer contigo Wesley – me pregunto cínicamente y yo solo negaba con fuerza en mi cabeza que no, pero sabía que él no me haría caso – Al parecer si, ya verás que con el tiempo tú me amaras – dijo antes de desvestirse quedando desnudo y llega a mi comenzando a entrar con fuerza en mi entrada yo solo grito amortiguado de impotencia de ser violado por Wilson Fisk._

* * *

 

\- No, por favor no más - grite despertándome de golpe, cayendo de la cama soltando gemidos de dolor, en todo mi cuerpo herido, en segundos o minutos escucho como pasos venían rápido, hasta la habitación, yo levanto solo para ver que alguien me pone mis lentes en mi rostro para ver que Matt tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, y me ayudó a pararme, para acostarme en la cama, yo todavía estaba templando por mi pesadilla.

\- ¿Estás bien James? - me pregunto Matt preocupado.

\- No lo estoy, creo que nunca estaré bien – confesé con voz triste, Fisk me ha arruinado completamente mi vida, siento la mano de Matt me aprieta en la mía en forma de consuelo.

\- Ya verás que con el tiempo vas a estar bien, platicando de lo que paso puede ayudar, para liberarte de ese dolor que te consume – me dijo yo lo miro sorprendido, no me espere que dijera eso.

\- Nunca pensé digieras eso Matthew – pregunte asombrado, y veo como encoge los hombros y dándome una sonrisa en su rostro, que ya me está gustando en como sonríe, por dios James deja de pensar en esas cosas.

\- Pues ya vez James, yo sufrí a los ocho años un accidente en el cual perdí mis ojos con sustancias químicas, no podía creer que un accidente había perdido mi vista, mi padre me ayudo a superar mi perdida de mis ojos, aunque ya no podía ver, mis otros sentidos se agudizaron y me hizo ser como soy como el héroe nocturno, tener la habilidad de escuchar los latidos de las personas, escuchar sus conversaciones de larga distancia, tener un buen olfato que puedo detectar qué colonia usan, también puedo saber cómo se sienten las personas, por ejemplo ahora estas asombrado por saber mi secreto, tarde en superar mi accidente durante años, pero salí adelante que tú también lo harás con el tiempo confía en mí, y yo estaré contigo para qué superes esas mala experiencias te lo prometo James - termino decir y yo solo lo observaba incrédulo, no creyendo lo que escuchaba, era increíble que una persona como Matthew me haya contado como perdió su vista y como es me haya confesado su mayor secreto que él es Daredevil.

\- Pero y si no logro superarlo Matt –pregunte inseguro, tenía mucho miedo que no lograba en recuperar mi vida antes de que este monstro me secuestro.

\- Vas a ver que si James yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase, no lo olvides – comento sosteniendo todavía mi mano y eso me dio valor en confesar ahora mi pasado.

\- Mi vida era tranquila, era un niño muy estudioso y amado por sus padres, hasta que en mi cumpleaños cuando cumplí los quince años, mi vida cambio por completo, cuando iba caminando en una calle cuando Fisk, me agarro desprevenido, todavía me acuerdo como trate de golpearlo, pero su musculoso cuerpo me atrapo antes de poderme cloroformo para dormirme – pare un instante de hablar para ver la mirada de Matt comenzaba a estar enojado al saber que fui secuestrado a los quince años, tomo algo de agua que estaba en mi mesita de noche antes de continuar.

\- Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación oscura, que no había ventanas, solo había oscuridad, estaba atado a una cama sucia, amordazado y desnudo, que eso hizo que me entrara en un terror profundo, más por saber sus más oscuros pensamientos hacia mi persona, cuando me violo por primera vez fue horrible, nunca pensé que alguien me violaría de una manera tan terrible, después de esa noche, jamás fui el mismo, el niño inteligente y valiente que una vez fui se convirtió en un ser miedoso, y vulnerable, pasando los años los maltrato de Fisk eran peores, yo todavía me pregunto de como estoy todavía con vida, pero él se obsesiono, la primera vez que me vio, cuando nos vimos por primera vez en ese supermercado, Fisk me dejo salir después de quince años, después de que le diera su placer, me dio permiso de comprar algo para que coma para mí mismo, eso sí tenía sus matones conmigo para que no escapara – dije y miro como sus manos se hacían puños furioso de lo que me paso.

\- ¿Y cómo fue que te escapaste? – pregunto por primera vez con voz fría, que no era dirigida a mi si no a Fisk.

\- Pues hace dos días, el cometió el error de desatarme después de que terminara de hacerme aquello y que me golpeara, tuve la oportunidad de golpearlo con un jarrón y dejarlo inconsciente, y lo primero que hice fue agarrar los boxes y mis lentes y Salí corriendo, pero Francis y sus guardaespaldas, me persiguieron hasta que choque contigo Matthew – termine decirlo y miro a Matt estaba debatiendo su mirada de furia y preocupación al mismo tiempo, con ira al saber cómo ese desgraciado me desgracio mi vida desde que era un adolescente y preocupación al verme así de vulnerable e indefenso, veo como se acuesta a lado mío de la cama en una distancia prudente para que no me tocara, hasta que yo lo decida.

\- Lo siento tanto James, por todo el dolor que sufriste, pero ya no mas ya estoy aquí contigo y no dejare que ese degenerado, te vuelva a tocar te lo juro como que me dejo de llamarme Matt Murdock - me contesto yo solo lo miro sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa en mi rostro, sabiendo que me estaba diciendo la verdad de que me protegería , me acerco a él lentamente hasta que pongo mi cabeza suavemente en su pecho y escuchaba sus latidos de su corazón, siento sus brazos rodeándome a el con suavidad, para no dañar mis heridas y miro como me sonríe de vuelta y deposita un beso en mi frente que hacía que mi sonrisa creciera.

\- Lo sé ahora, muchas gracias Matt, por preocupare por mí y amarme después de que te conté mi pasado, no huiste de mi al contrario me quieres protegerme de Fisk y te lo agradezco tanto, a pesar que apenas estoy comenzando a sentir cosas por ti Matt – confesé feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, observo como una sonrisa grande crecía en su rostro, por mis palabras y de por qué estoy feliz.

\- No tienes nada de que agradecer, si lo hago es por qué estoy enamorado de ti, haría cualquier cosa por ti, James – comento acercando su boca a la mía y me da nuestro primer beso, y debo decir que sentía maravilloso tener sus labios en los míos, sabían a canela y creo que amare desde ahora la canela y más estando en sus labios, nos separamos del beso y yo lo miro con una gran sonrisa que nunca pensé que volvería usar de nuevo.

\- Wow - fue lo único que dije antes de escuchar su risa y es el sonido mas maravilloso que haya escuchado en mi vida.

\- Qué bueno que te gusto, ya temía que no te gustaría – confeso tímido y veo un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, ahora era yo que me reía veo un puchero en su cara que hizo que soltara mas risas.

\- Fue maravilloso Matt creo que hasta te digo que fue mi primer beso de verdad – confesé ahora yo sonrojado, sintiendo su mirada en mi rostro, antes de sonreír maliciosamente.

\- Y sabes que me gusta más de ti, James es cuando te sonrojas y oigo como tu corazón se acelera más de la cuenta – me confeso y eso hace que aumente mi sonrojo y mi corazón saltara de mi pecho antes de que él se riera y me acercaba más a él si es posible.

\- Pues gracias por decírmelo y sabes que es lo que me ha llamado mas de ti son tus ojos azules - comente llevando mi mano a su cara acariciándola suavemente y ganándome un estremecimiento de Matt.

\- De verdad, a pesar que están opacos y no te pueda ver, te gustan – me preguntó inseguro, temiendo que no me encantaría.

\- Por supuesto me gustan, tienes los ojos más hermosos que haya visto, no importan si están opacos, todavía se los más hermosos ojos azules que haya visto – confesé y siento que mi sonrojo va en aumento por confesarle lo bien que son sus ojos, lo miró y esa mirada de inseguridad cambia a una gran sonrisa y lleva sus labios a los míos y me besa por segunda vez.

\- Gracias por el cumplido James y como decía adoro como te sonrojas aunque no te pueda ver – me responde después de separarnos del beso yo le sonrió tímidamente, para después bostezar de sueño – bueno es hora que descanses hoy has tenido un gran día – dijo mientras se paraba y yo estaba entrando en pánico agarrando su brazo.

\- Por favor quédate hasta que me quede dormido Matt – le pregunte avergonzado, por preguntarle eso, enseguida se vuelve acostar a la cama y me vuelve acercar a el, yo solo suspiro en su pecho volviendo escuchar sus latidos del corazón.

\- Estaré todo el tiempo que me necesite James, no te vergüenza por preguntar, yo siempre estaré para ti – me contesto dándome un beso en mi frente y yo supero feliz.

\- Gracias Matt – con esas palabras me caigo dormido no sin antes escuchar las palabras que me sacan una sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- Te amo James –

* * *

 

 


	2. Tres Años Despues

Han pasado ya tres años, desde que Matt me encontró en aquel callejón desnudo y herido, que mi vida cambio para siempre, con la ayuda de Matthew, ahora estaba encarcelado, por fin después de todo el daño que hizo, no solo a mi si no todo Hell Kitchen, gracias a que Daredevil se enfrentó a él en una batalla a muerte, debo decir que al principio temía que Fisk le pudiera hacer algo terrible a Matthew, pero me sorprendí bastante que Matt le dio su merecido, siempre estaré agradecido, que me haya encontrado en ese horrible lugar.

Con el tiempo, me empecé a enamorarme de Matt, ya sea porque me espero hasta que me recuperara, y nunca se separó de mí desde ese día que me encontró, además me ha llevado a cenar a lugares sorprendentes elegantes y de que decir que se comportaba muy romántico conmigo que hace que me sonroje y Matt sonríe satisfecho de lo avergonzado qué estoy por sus hermoso detalles que me hace feliz.

Aunque todavía no le he confesado que lo amo por miedo, aunque sé que Matt me ama desde ese día que me confeso sus sentimientos, yo no he tenido el valor en decírselo, quizás por que posiblemente después de tres años ya se habrá olvidado su enamoramiento por mí, aunque no creo si no porque me da estos regalos, pero hoy estoy dispuesto a decirle lo que siento a ver que pasara, no toda la vida debo ser un cobarde debo afrontar mis sentimientos por Matthew.

Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, que Matt me dio cuando me rescato de Fisk y me hizo vivir en su departamento,  planeando en cómo decirle que lo amo, que no escuche que pasos ya venían para donde estoy y cuando veo a Matt, me sonrojo al verlo sonriente en su traje negro, cuando va a trabajar en su agencia de abogados.

\- Hola James, que tal tu día – me pregunto acercándose a mí y yo siento que mi corazón se acelera por su cercanía.

\- Muy… bien… que… tal… el… tuyo – tartamudeo, hace mucho que no tartamudeaba y más por una persona, espero que no se diera cuenta Matt pero lo dudo ya que comenzó a reírse y eso hizo que me ruborice.

\- ¿Por qué tan nervioso James? – Pregunto sintiendo ya sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sentía que mi corazón saldría de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

\- Yo también te amo Matt – al fin le confesé lo que sentía y observo su reacción y veo que está en shock unos segundos antes de besarme desesperado que me agarro por sorpresa, pero aun así le correspondí el beso ansioso.

\- No sabes cuánto tiempo espere para que me dijeras que me amas James – contesto separando nuestros labios, yo lo miro sonriendo, quitando con cuidado sus lentes y veo en sus ojos azules había brillo imposible porque es ciego.

\- Wow – dije a ver sus ojos brillando, miro como Matt se separa a verme confundido.

\- ¿Que sucede James? – pregunto desorientado.

\- Es solo que nunca vi tus ojos brillando, como eres ciego normalmente se ven opacos – le respondí antes de ver como su mirada se le ponía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Es porque estoy feliz en saber que tú también amas, que mis ciegos ojos brillan por ti amor – dijo y esa última palabra hace que me sonroje.

\- ¿Amor? – pregunte estúpidamente, no creyendo lo que escuchaba fuera real, escucho sus risas antes de estrecharme en sus brazos y me da un beso en mi frente.

\- Por supuesto que eres mi amor, de ahora en adelante James – me sonrió antes de volverme a besar, antes de llevarme al borde de mi cama acostándome en ella con suavidad – Quiero hacerte mío, solo si tú quieres – aparto su boca de la mía y enfocaba su cara a mis ojos para verlo.

\- Si, quiero que me hagas tuyo Matt – respondí jadeando de placer llevando mis manos a su cuello y acercar nuestras bocas para darnos un gran beso.  
Con una delicadeza nos comenzamos a desvestirnos sin dejar de besarnos, quedando desnudos, Matt comienza acariciar mi cuerpo con delicadeza que hace que gima de placer y más sintiendo sus labios en los mío.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besando y explorar nuestros cuerpos hasta que se apartó de mí y eso hizo que gimiera tristemente.

\- Tranquilo ya vendrá la mejor parte confías en mi James – me pregunto viendo como comienza a untarse dos dedos llevándolos a mi entrada, comenzando a introducir suavemente.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Matt confió en ti, siempre lo haré amor – estaba jadeando cuando siento ya sus dos dedos dentro de mí.

\- Que hermoso sonidos que haces, me pregunto cómo será cuando gimas mi nombre - me dijo y yo solo gemía cuando por fin uno de sus dedos tocando mi próstata.

\- Oh, Matthew – gemí su nombre, mientras escucho como se reía de mí, antes de llevar mi labios a los suyos callándolo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, hasta que noto como quito sus maravillosos dedos, yo solo gimo enojado, pero antes de reclamarle, me vuelve a besar, olvidando así que estoy enojado, para que enseguida note como algo más grande comienza meterse en mi interior.

\- Matt – gemí cuando ya estaba adentro y comenzaba a embestirme con delicadeza.

\- Si, James que es lo que necesitas - se burló, mientras seguía moviéndose con fuerza dentro de mí.

\- Quiero que me folles con más fuerza – respondí jadeando de placer, no iba aguantar mucho tiempo más.

\- Como tú mandes capitán Wesley – se rió de nuevo de mí antes de seguir mis órdenes.

Se Sentía maravilloso sentirlo dentro de mí, no me lo podía explica se sentía mucho mejor cuando Fisk, me había violado, nunca pensé que sería amado después de que Wilson, me hizo aquellas cosas horribles, hasta que apareció Matt, me hizo ver que era amado de nuevo.

Entonces noto como su mano comenzó acaricia mi miembro sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciéndome gemir su nombre y correrme enseguida, para después él se corría en mi interior sacando mi nombre, cuando termino se salió de mí, para después acostarse a lado de la cama y atrayéndome en sus brazos y yo coloco en su pecho.

\- Eso fue increíble Matthew – comente después de recuperar el aliento y mirándolo con mis lentes, para ver que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Que bueno que soy muy bueno para complacerte James, y más por escuchar esos hermosos sonidos saliendo de tu boca – comento riendo yo solo me sonrojo por sus palabras – adoro más cuando ahora mismo te estas sonrojando en estos momentos – siguió diciendo y yo trato de ocultarme en su pecho sin éxito ya que siento sus manos en mis mejillas haciendo que lo mire a sus hermosos ojos azules – No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte te amo tal como eres y sabes que estoy bromeando contigo – me termino decir dándome un beso en mi frente.

\- Si lo sé perfectamente, te amo Matthew Murdock – confesé dándole una sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- Yo también te amo James Wesley - me respondió antes de volverme a besar.

Es increíble después del abuso que sufrí en manos de Wilson Fisk, pensé que yo James Wesley nunca iba ser amado, hasta que apareció Daredevil, me salvo de las garras de Fisk, para después enamorándome de Matthew Murdock su verdadera identidad, aunque al principio tenía miedo en que él me iba a ser lo mismo con Fisk no fue así, y me espero para que sanara y con el tiempo comencé amarlo de la misma manera como Matt lo hace, estaré agradecido por mandarlo a mi vida, ahora seré amado y protegido por Matt Murdock alias Daredevil.

Fin


End file.
